Descubriendo sentimientos
by danitha98
Summary: una historia de amor sobre mis actores favoritos Rupert Grint y Emma Watson espero que les guste, es mi primera historia, por favor no sean tan duros.
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

_¡CORTE!- _Esa palabra fue la que interrumpió aquella maravillosa escena, la más esperada por todos los fanáticos.

_- Valla… no sabía que Rupert besara tan bien, a decir verdad, besa MUY bien… alto Emma, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Solo es tu amigo, tu hermano… creo que el papel de Hermione ya me está haciendo mal… lo único que falta es que le diga Ron a Rupert y Harry a Dan…-_ pensaba la chica en medio de la maravillosa escena-

_- __Está maravillosa… digo… como Hermione… ¿se dará cuenta de lo nervioso que estoy? Espero que no… sería un gran problema… que delicia… sus labios son suaves y…no quiero que acabe esta escena… ¡pero qué…! Es Emma… no puedes pensar eso, Emma es… Emma, no puedo permitirme este tipo de pensamientos… no con ella, además… para ella soy su hermano… y nada más…-_ Se veía que Rupert estaba bastante nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado… una parte de él estuvo mucho tiempo esperando este beso, desde que leyó el libro quiso que llegara este momento, pero se negaba rotundamente a reconocerlo, le dolía hacerlo, Emma tenía novio, de todas maneras no podría estar con ella, estaba completamente fuera de su alcance en todo sentido.

_- Bien hecho chicos, quedó genial, vallan a descansar y luego seguimos con la escena del dragón. Recuerden… solo 10 minutos- _ dijo Yates con una voz autoritaria, estaba un poco irritado, de seguro por las horas en las que ha estado dirigiendo, eso lo tenía estresado y ya todos sabían que ese día no sería bueno protestar con alguna orden dada.

_- Qué bueno que no fueron muchas repeticiones… ya me estaba sintiendo… incomoda ¿no Rups?- _Se notaba que la chica solo quería aparentar incomodidad por la escena, casi tratando de convencerse a sí misma, siendo que en aquel momento pensó todo lo contrario- _¿¡Rups!_

_- Perdón, ¿Qué decías?_

_- Nada solo que, fue incomoda la escena…_

_- Un poco… fue como besar a mi hermana…_

_- Lo mismo digo… _

_- ¡CHICOS!- _venía gritando un feliz Dan- ¡_la escena fue genial, se vio como si realmente se necesitaran el uno al otro!_

_- Yo estaba siendo Ron y nada más- _ dijo muy cortante- _disculpen, me voy a cambiar de ropa… nos quedan 8 minutos y como dicen… el tiempo es oro- _ se fue muy rápido dejando a sus dos amigos muy extrañados.

Al llegar a su camerino se cambió rápidamente de ropa, luego se sentó un momento en el sofá y cerró los ojos- _ necesito alejarme de ella… me está haciendo mal - _susurró, luego se quedó profundamente dormido en el sofá.

Pasó algunas horas ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que sus ojos se empiezan a abrir al tiempo que una voz susurraba su nombre.

_- Rupert… Rupert… Rupert…-_ Abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó a una hermosa chica, de cabello castaño y ojos del color de la miel. Lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, como si todo lo que ocurría en ese momento fuera gracioso.

_- ¿Emma? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- _ dijo mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cara tratando de despertarse

_- Te vine a ver luego de unos minutos después de haberte ido tan rápido, ya que estaba preocupada, y te vi durmiendo…_

_- ¿¡Y no me despertaste! Dios… Yates me matará…_

_- Tranquilo, ya hable con él y nos dio el día a todos, así que… eres libre_

_- Gracias Emma, de alguna forma te lo pagaré… (Suena su celular) ¿Hola? Ah, hola, ¿cómo estás? Qué bien, si jaja como digas, ¿y a qué hora nos juntamos al final? Ah, muy bien… yo igual, cuídate, nos vemos, adiós- _el chico cerró su celular con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-_ ¿qué hora es?_

_- Son las 3:45 PM, ¿por?_

_- Estoy atrasado, disculpa Emma, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias, cuídate- _Rupert se fue muy apurado en su auto.

Llegó a un lujoso Restorán, entró y se sentó en una mesa para dos, esperó aproximadamente unos 5 minutos, y llegó una chica de mediana estatura, cabello rubio, su piel era blanca y tenía unos ojos negros hermosos

_- Rupert, hola- _ dijo esta chica mientras se acercaba a la mesa y Rupert se levantaba para saludarla

_- Hola Kimberley, ven, siéntate…_

_- Gracias, ¿te ice esperar mucho?_

_- No, no, yo llegué casi recién, así que no te preocupes…_

Estuvieron hasta como las 7 de la tarde en el restorán y ya era hora de irse, por lo que Rupert la fue a dejar a su casa.

_- Listo… llegamos_

_- Muchas gracias, la pase muy bien… es primera vez que salimos juntos y no estuvo _

_- Si, deberíamos hacerlo, pero es un poco incomodo que siempre nos sigan fotógrafos, pero hoy no fue así y la pasamos bien_

_- Bueno, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir… adiós- _después de decir esto, los chicos tenían la intención de despedirse con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero la dirección final no fue esa. Sus labios se juntaron por unos 5 segundos, fue corto pero intenso… luego de esto Kimberley se bajo del auto en silencio, Rupert condujo hasta su casa y se recostó a dormir, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo, estuvo toda la noche despierto.

Al otro día, Rupert fue normalmente a su trabajo en Harry Potter, al llegar todo se veía normal, fue a su camerino y ahí se encontró con Dan

_- ¿Kimberley Nixon?- _Dan estaba completamente feliz mirando a su amigo que recién llegaba a su camerino

_- ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_- Nada, solo es que saliste en las portadas de todas las revistas de farándula besándote con ella_

_- ¿¡Qué!- _ dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par hasta no poder más, luego tomó la supuesta revista y estuvo un buen tiempo mirándola

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste la historia, cualquier critica la acepto feliz, gracias<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

_CAPITULO 2_

_- ¿¡Qué!- _ dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par hasta no poder más, luego tomó la supuesta revista y estuvo un buen tiempo mirándola

_- Eso, te felicito, no sabía que salías con ella._

_- Hola chicos-_ dijo Emma apoyada en la puerta del camerino- _valla… Rupert, no sabía que leías revistas de farándula._

_- Hay que estar informado… aun que no se les debe creer a este tipo de revistas, así que mejor botémosla- _ dijo el pelirrojo, estaba muy nervioso, lo que Emma notó y se apresuro a quitarle la revista de las manos.

_- Veamos por qué estas tan…- _ la chica dejó de hablar y se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá, se veía que estaba muy impactada por la imagen en la portada- _Rupert… ¿Kimberley Nixon?, no sabía qué… ¿¡por qué no nos dijiste nada!_

_- Tranquila, tranquila… es que… ayer nos besamos… no sé por qué, solo paso… la había ido a dejar a su casa y…_

_- ¿Estaban en una cita?- _dijo la chica muy seria y un poco histérica

_- Si… ¡no!, no estábamos en una cita, nos… nos juntamos para… aclarar detalles de la película._

_- Era una cita, no sabes mentir a pesar de ser actor._

_- No, además, no sé por qué te pones así, nosotros no te dijimos nada porque nos ocultaste tu relación con Simmons, nos enteramos de esta misma forma y de todas maneras te felicitamos._

_- No es lo mismo… ustedes sabían que me gustaba, en cambio tú ni eso nos dijiste._

_- Era asunto mío, no era obligación contárselos a ustedes ¿no Dan?- _ al decir esto, los dos chicos miraron al pobre de Dan que en ese instante estaba abriendo la puerta para irse

_- A mí no me metan en esto-_ luego de decir eso salió muy apurado

_- Disculpa… no fue mi intención… solo me molestó que no nos hallas dicho nada - _dijo Emma con un tono muy triste mirando hacia abajo

_- No te preocupes… también me disculpo por haberte respondido así._

_- Bueno… vamos a grabar._

_- ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta hoy?._

_- ¿Fiesta? No sabía que te gustaran las fiestas._

_- No salía mucho hasta que empecé a ir a algunas con Kim._

_- Ah… que bueno, te felicito, te mereces una medalla de oro que diga "Para Rupert, el más fiestero"._

_- Jajaja, puedes ir con Johnny, se llevaría bien con Kim… espero._

_- Johnny no es ese tipo de personas que se lleva mal con todo el mundo, es muy simpático y agradable._

_- ¿A si? Pues… que bien por ti, ahora vallamos a grabar, recuerda… a las 10 en el Pub Licity._

_- Está bien… ¿cuánto crees que me den por una foto de el aburrido Rupert Grint en una fiesta?._

_- Millones… si está mi cara en la foto te darán cientos y cientos de millones._

_- Fiestero y egocéntrico._

Los dos chicos salieron riendo del camerino.

Llegó la hora esperada y Emma ya estaba acompañada por Johnny Simmons en su auto casi llegando al Pub. Al llegar al estacionamiento lo primero que se dedicó a hacer fue buscar el auto de su "amigo" Rupert, pero no lo pudo encontrar.

Los dos entraron sin problemas, estaba repleto de gente, actores, cantantes, deportistas, etc. Por lo que no se sintieron incómodos, es cuando su mirada perdida se encuentra con los perfectos ojos azules de Rupert, pero la sonrisa formada por este encuentro se desvaneció de inmediato al ver a su lado, tomándolo de la mano, a Kimberley Nixon.

_- Es perfecta, en comparación mía… ¿¡por qué estoy pensando esto! Yo debería estar completamente feliz con la compañía de Johnny en este instante pero… ¿realmente lo estoy?, claro que si, ¡sácate a Rupert de la cabeza ahora!-_ la chica no había dejado de mirar al pelirrojo ni por un segundo, y cuando sus pensamientos se habían acabado él ya estaba frente a ella

_- Hola, un gusto conocerte… en persona- _dijo felizmente Johnny dándole un apretón de manos a Rupert y un beso en la mejilla a Kimberley

_- Igualmente… Hola Emma, ¿te ocurre algo?._

_- No, no, yo… yo… ¿quieres bailar Johnny?- _dijo cambiando el tema rotundamente

_- Claro… pero primero respóndele amor._

_- No te preocupes, no es necesario que respondas si no quieres-_la miro con una pequeña sonrisa

_- Entonces… ¿vamos a bailar Rups?- _La chica rubia se le había adelantado antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo, lo único que puso hacer fue mirarla con resentimiento, un poco de odio y una sonrisa muy fingida.

_- ¿Por qué estoy así? No debería… o es que… ¿realmente me estoy sintiendo celosa de esa tal Kimberley?, y si estoy celosa… sería que también me siento atraída hacia aquel pelirrojo que me quita el sueño… de ser así… realmente estoy metida en un gran lío._

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi, espero que este este un poquito mejor gracias<p> 


End file.
